


No More Us

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Lies, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Danny sets off a chain of events.....





	

Things never should have happened the way they did. If Danny had handled the situation just a bit differently, Jackson might still be here today. It all started when this guy named Darren Thomas started at the Crime Lab. Mac had him paired up to work with Danny because in Mac's words “I want him trained right.” Pretty soon we heard Danny talk of nothing but Darren, day in and day out. It got to the point that it was driving Jackson and I up the wall. I had met the guy already, and to be honest, I wasn't all that impressed. After hearing so much about the guy, Jackson told Danny that he wanted to meet Darren. Danny said he would ask Darren to go for a beer after shift one afternoon, and we could all meet up at Sullivan's.

We all met at Sullivan's on the appointed day, though Jackson was running a bit late. When he finally arrived, Danny said; “This is the other one I told you about.....” No real introduction, just what he said. I introduced Jackson properly, and then asked Danny how long they'd been there. I asked because Danny was definitely on his way to being drunk, and a drunk Danny was never a good thing. Darren said they'd been there nearly an hour before I arrived, and I knew then that Danny needed to slow down some. As if that weren't enough, I could tell I was going to have a problem with Jackson. He has this certain look in his eyes that spelled trouble. I knew I was caught between a rock and a hard place, but I tried to make the best of a bad situation.

By the time I finally convinced Danny that we should be getting home, Jackson had been gone for over an hour. I knew that was a bad sign, but there wasn't a lot I could do about it. I had to stay with Danny because I really didn't like the way Darren was starting to look at Danny. Because he was drunk, Danny was oblivious to the fact that Jackson had left already, and that Darren was starting to eye Danny like a midnight snack! Darren told me that he would make sure Danny got home, but I told him that Danny was leaving with me. He didn't like that too much, but that was tough shit! I got Danny headed to the door, and once we were outside, we caught a cab. We got in, and I gave the driver our address. On the way home, I kept wondering what I was going to walk into when I got home.

When Jackson arrived home, he was livid! He wasn't pissed at Don and Danny, he was pissed at Darren. The sorry son of a bitch had the nerve to keep flirting with Danny while Don and I were sitting across the table. I'd finally had enough, but instead of making a scene, I told Don I was leaving. I could see the look that crossed Don's face, and to him, my wanting to leave only meant one thing: TROUBLE!!! Not for Don, but for the stupid idiot that was set on trying to seduce my DoodleBug. Danny could argue with me about it from now on, but I know what I saw. As I got ready for bed, I hoped that Don and Danny would arrive home soon.

When we finally got home, I was having trouble keeping Danny quiet. I sure as hell didn't want him waking Jackson up. I finally got him settled in the guest room, and went into the main bedroom. I undressed quietly and slipped into bed beside my baby. He turned over and asked where Danny was. I explained that I had set Danny up in the guest room, and that he was sleeping it off. Jackson turned the bedside lamp on and said; “Donnie, we need to talk......”

“Babe, what's wrong?”

“I think you know the answer to that question. It's that Darren guy......”

“What about him?”

“You mean to tell me that you didn't see what was going on tonight?”

“I did, and I didn't like it one damn bit!”

“Neither did I, Don. The guy was doing his best to try and seduce Danny with both of us sitting across the table!”

“At one point after you left, I told Danny that we needed to be going, and Darren told me that he wouls see that Danny got home. I told him that Danny was leaving with me. He didn't seem to care too much for that, but there was nothing he could do......”

“I'm glad you stayed and got Danny home. You know, I think I need to talk to Danny about this guy.....”

“Are you sure that's a good idea, babe?”

“I do..... somebody needs to open Danny's eyes to the situation......”

“Well, tread lightly...... you know how Danny can be sometimes.....”

Jackson reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He snuggled close to me, and whispered; “Love me to sleep, Donnie......”

 

The following evening after we'd had dinner, Jackson decided to talk to Danny about the night before. The conversation started of civil enough, but somehow things went to hell quickly. Jackson started yelling about Danny being stubborn and dense, while Danny accused Jackson of being jealous because a good-looking man wanted him instead of Jackson. That's where I intervened. I tried to explain that Jackson was jealous because he didn't want some Johnny-come-lately horning in on Danny. Danny just laughed and said he knew what he was doing, and that Jackson and I both needed to mind our own business as far as Darren was concerned. Jackson reminded Danny that if he stepped out of line, the consequences would be severe and final. That statement sent a chill up my spine because I had that same ultimatum given to me by Jackson over a brief flirtation with Adam Ross several years before. What Danny didn't realize was that Jackson wasn't talking to hear his head roar. He meant every word he said! Danny obviously didn't believe Jackson, or didn't care to. He kept late hours with Darren, mostly at Sullivan's. He came home in the wee hours of the morning, arguing with Don and Jackson about his activities with Darren, and just in general being a total asshole. Jackson tried his best to get along and keep quiet, but one afternoon, everyting came to a head.....

 

Danny came in extremely late one night, reeking of booze and sex. For Jackson, that was the final straw. Nothing was said, but it stayed on Jackson's mind. The next morning, Jackson started in on Danny as soon as he got up.....

"Did you have a good time last night?"

"It was great! Why do you ask?"

"Because I was sitting in the living room in the dar when you came in. You reeked of booze and sex. I take it you finally fucked Darren last night?"

"No, the first time was about two weeks ago....."

Jackson stood there dumbfounded. Danny finally admitted to what Jackson and Don had been suspecting. Jackson was startled when he heard Don speak from the doorway.......

"You ungrateful bastard! All this time, Jackson and I were trying to fight to keep you, and you were out being Darren's little whore. How could you, Danny?"

"I'm not his whore..... we just like to get together from time to time....."

"Danny, I warned you what would happen....."

"I know what you said, and I want you to know that I don't give a fuck! I'm going to do what I wanna do, and that's that!

Danny stomped out of the kitchen and slammed the bathroom door. Don sat at the table looking down at his hands. Jackson asked what was on his mind, and Don told him that all this arguing and carrying on between Jackson and Danny was starting to get to him. He told Jackson that Danny was a grown man, and if he wanted to be with Darren, they couldn't really stop him. Jackson asked if that was how Don really felt, and he said it was. Hurt,angry and confused, Jackson went to the bedroom and closed the door. He sat on the bed crying. Crying for the whole situation with Danny, the fact that Don didn't want to fight for Danny anymore,and crying for the fact that he knew what he had to do.......

 

The next morning, after Don and Danny went to work, Jackson went to his shop and got some boxes he had in the storeroom. He took them home and started packing Danny's things. When he was finished, he took the boxes down to the door man and asked him to give them to Danny when he came in, and also left instructions for Danny to give Don his key to the apartment. A hundred dollar bill ensured that the instructions would be carried out to the letter. When Jackson got back to the apartment, the tears that were threatening for fall came pouring forth. He cried for what he'd lost, for Danny and his stubborness, and Don's seeming disinterest. Jackson eventually cried himself to sleep with a worried mind, and a heavy heart.

Later that evening, Don and Danny arrived at their apartment building. The doorman informed Danny that there were some boxes waitingfor him, and that he was suppossed to give his apartment ley to Don. Needless to say, Danny was pissed, and ran for the elevator. Don took off behind him, and they rode up to theit floor in silence. When they got to the apartment, Danny unlocked the door and went barging in......

"JACKSON!!!!! JACKSON, get you ass out here NOW!"

Jackson came down the hall from the bedroom, and asked; "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I live here...."

"Not anymore you don't! Your shit's packed and in the lobby, and you were suppossed to give Don your apartment key. I warned you, and I've made good on my threat.... Now get out!"

"Jackson, hold on a minute......"

"What, Don?" The look in Jackson's eyes told Don he might want to keep what he was going to say to himself.....

"Nothing......"

"Danny, I'm waiting for that key....." Jackson said this as he stood in front of Danny with his hand out. Danny reached into his pocket and handed the key to Jackson. He turned and headed to the front door. He opened it and took a last look before he shut the door. Don got up and poured himself a drink. From the scene he just witnessed, it was probably going to be a long night......

 

Things were strained, to say the least. Jackson and I tip-toed around the fact that Jackson had put Danny out. I personally thought that Jackson should have expressed his concerns, and given Danny a chance to make up for what he'd done. I knew better than to mention it because I knew that all it would do was start an argument between myself and Jackson, and I sure as hell didn't want that!

I know Don thinks I should have given Danny another chance, but I just couldn't do it. Danny had broken my trust in him, and had disregarded my concern for the situation. Don and I don't talk about it, but I suppose we need to, just to clear the air if nothing else. Maybe we can talk after dinner.......

 

Later that evening, Don was cleaning the kitchen, while Jackson sat at the table nursing a glass of wine. Don opened the fridge, got himself a bottle of beer, and sat down at the table with Jackson.......

"What's on your mind?"

"You think I went too far by putting Danny out, don't you?"

"I think you might have overreacted a bit....."

"Don, he violated our trust, he lied to us, and he slept with Darren. Those are more than enough reasons for him to go....."

"I know what he did, and I don't agree with what he did, but I feel like you should have given him a chance to maybe apologize, or make amends...."

"So you think I should have just turned a blind eye, and let it keep happening? Is that what you're saying?"

"Come on, Jackson, just calm down....."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I think I was right in doing what I did, and not you, or anybody else on God's green earth can convince me otherwise!!!!!"

Jackson stood up from the table and left the room. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. I had talked to Danny a couple of days earlier, and he wanted to know if Jackson had calmed down and was ready to listen. So much for that! I needed to call Danny and let him know not to come by the following evening. I got my phone and called his number. He answered on the first ring, and I told him that I had tried talking to Jackson, and it ended with him more pissed than before. After talking to Danny, I went to get ready for bed. Jackson was lying in bed reading, and I was nervous about trying to start a conversation......

“It's okay, Donnie. I'm not going to yell and raise hell any more......”

“Well, that's a relief.....”

“Donnie, why are you being so passive about this? I'm not the only one Danny has wronged here.....”

“I realize that, babe, its just that I would have handled things differently.......”

“How would you have handled the situation, Don?”

“I would have given Danny a chance to explain why, and I would also have given him a change to try and make amends.....”

“I see.....”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing really..... I just said that because it tells me you would be a doormat just because it was Danny, that's all.....”

“Now wait just a damn minute!”

“What, Don?”

“I didn't say anything about being a doormat.....”

“Not in so many words......”

“It's the same no matter how you look at it!”

Jackson turned the light off on his side of the bed, and turned to face the wall. Don turned his light off and turned to face the window. Sleep was a long time coming for Don, and when it did, it was far from restfull.

The next day dawned to find me in bed alone. I found a note from Jackson saying that he'd gone to the shop early, but wanted to meet for lunch. I got out of bed, took a much needed piss, and went in search of coffee. Jackson had re-set the coffee maker to make a fresh pot of coffee because he knew I would want fresh when I got up. I poured myself a cup, lit a smoke, and grabbed the paper to see what was going on in the world. While Don was perusing the news, Danny and Darren were on their way to visit Don. Danny had called Don the previous afternoon and asked if he and Darren could stop by for a visit. Don figured it would be okay since Jackson would be at work. Little did he know how wrong he was.......

 

I visibly jumped when the doorbell rang, and go up to answer it. It was Danny and Darren, and I invited them in. I made sure to lock the door behind them, and asked if they wanted some coffee. Danny said they had already had breakfast, so I poured another cup for myself.......

“So what did you want to see me about, Danny?”

“Nothing in particular..... I just wanted to see how you were...... you know, see how things were going.....”

“Things are still about the same. I keep trying to convince Jackson to try and listen to your side, but he still refuses to budge.....”

“That really don't matter now, Don. In fact, Jackson did me a favor putting me out like he did......”

“How's that?”

“It gave Danny a chance to be out in the open with me.....”

“That's great, but it still doesn't change much....”

“What do you mean, Don?”

“Darren, it's like this: Danny lied to both of us about you, he went behind our backs to be with you, and to top it all off, he acted like it was no big deal. I'm still hurt about the situation, but Jackson is fucking livid!”

“So basically his throwing Danny out was retaliation?”

“No..... Danny broke the rules, shot his mouth off, and now he's suffering the consequences.....”

Don thought about what he'd just said. The thought made him sad, and Danny noticed. He put his arm around Don's shoulder to comfort him, and that's when Jackson walked through the front door! Jackson slammed the front door , looked at Darren and Danny and asked; “What the fuck are you two doing here?”

“We dropped by to see how Don was doing.....”

“You knew they were coming, Don?”

“Yes, I did.....”

“Why didn't you mention it to me?”

“Because I knew you would have thrown a fit, and I really didn't want to hear any more from you about Danny and what he had done wrong......”

“Well excuse the hell out of me for giving a shit!”

“Come on now, there's no need to get pissy about this, especially when you know I'm telling the truth!”

Jackson walked over to the front door, opened it, and told Danny and Darren to get out. Once they were gone, Jackson turned to Don, but before Jackson could say anything, Don looked him in the eye and said; “Not one word.....”

“Oh no, motherfucker..... I got plenty to say about this, and you're gonna sit your sorry ass right there and listen!”

“If you're wanting to argue, I don't want to hear it.....”

“There won't be any argument this time...... after Danny stabbed both of us in the back, and now you doing the very same thing by having Danny and Darren in our home..... I'm done!”

“What?”

“You heard what I said..... I'm done! You can have Danny and Darren because I won't be here.....”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm leaving, Don..... I'm tired of you defending Danny and what he did, I'm tired of you acting like I was wrong for asking Danny to leave..... with me out of the way, the three of you can take up and start living together and doing whatever......”

“Hold on, Jackson...... I didn't know you felt that way. Baby, I swear I didn't realize this was bothering you so much, But what you don't know is that it's bothering me, too. I'm just trying not to let it get to me......”

“Don, it's no use...... I've been thinking about this, and the only way I can see to solve this is for me to leave.......”

“But what about us?”

“I don't think there is an “us” anymore........

Jackson turned and walked to the bedroom. He packed a suitcase and as he made his way to the door. He walked back over to the sofa, and kiseed Don one more time, put his key in the bowl by the door, and walked out of Don's life......

 

THE END


End file.
